Monkey hose
The monkey Uses a garden hose that Shoots water at bloons which slows them down.(Note: slowdown only effects the bloons while it is shooting at them)Does not hurt bloons until upgraded to higher upgrades.Has 2 times the range of a 2-0 dart monkey,and shoots a constant stream of water from the hose. It can only shoot the water for up to four seconds at a time. when it runs out of water it will stop shooting for 5 seconds to Get more water. Can to be placed Or on water as well as on land.. Cost: $240. * Appearance: He looks like a Monkey with a gardening outfit wearing a green sun-hat to match. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'Better Plumbing' *Description:The plumbing has been upgraded so now more water can be used at one time! and take less time to get more water! *Stats: Takes 3 seconds to get more water; can use water for up to 8 seconds at a time; Water can go through 4 bloons at once *Cost: $500 *Appearance changes: There is now a symbol of 3 water drops on the top of the hat. 'Scalding Water' *Description: The Water has been super heated by the water heater! *Stats: Water can now pop 1 Layer of bloon each second; Water Can go through 7 bloons at once. *Cost: $670 *Appearance changes: The Monkey is now wearing red heat protection water-proof gloves. 'Boiling Water' *Description: Super Heated water causes 4 layers of bloon to be popped each second! and Water can go through 12 bloons at once! *Stats:Look at the description. *Cost: $3000 *Appearance changes: The Gardening suit now changes from green to black with green stripes going down the left side of him. The hat changes into a waterproof dome that shields his head. 'Fire Hose' *Description: The hose is now connected to a thermite plant with an extension cord,so the Hose now spews fire popping bloons with ease! and the fire goes through 45 bloons! And the fire pops 20 layers every second! *Stats: Doubles the range; Sets bloons on fire and MOAB class bloons; 45 pierce; Pops twenty layers each second. (Note: For every second a MOAB is on fire, it deals 50 damage.) *Cost: $15,000 *Appearance changes: The Dome is now Opaque and tinted Black so you can't see inside, except for the Monkey's eyes which are now completely red, and glow with a fiery tint. The dome also has a fiery aura surrounding it. The Gardening suit now has flame decals covering it, and the green stripes are now gone. 'Path 2' Slippery Puddles * Description: The hose now leaves water puddles on the track that make bloons slip and slide backwards. * Stats: 20% range increase; Shoots 20% faster. (Can use the water for up to 10 seconds at a time before needing to refill) * Cost: 350$ * Appearance changes: The hat's color changes to blue. Oil Spill * Description: The monkey now has a secondary hose that's connected to an Oil plant so now he can spray Oil at bloons, and when the Oil is hit with any fire attack (Combined with the fire hose upgrade, this attack is very useful), it will explode 3 extra layers off of bloons(or do 5x damage in the case of a MOAB class) (The Oil stays on bloons until ignited). Oil puddles are sometimes left on the track by the Oil hose' use. * Stats: New Oil hose added; 15% range increase. * Cost: 2,300$ * Appearance changes: The Monkey's suit color changes to yellow with black stripes running down the side of him. Big-Lug Oil *Description: Big-Lug Oil L.T.D has now lent some of their high grade Oil to the Monkey. This special grade of Oil allows the Monkey to spray Oil at Moab class Bloons and make them slip and slide backwards towards the beginning of the stage. The Oil sticks to the MOAB class bloons and can be ignited to blow up the MOAB, causing 30x damage of the fire attack that ignited the Oil. *Stats: Wider oil hose for more coverage(Oil can splash up to 100 bloons at once); 5% range increase. *Cost: 13,000$ *Appearance changes: The Monkey now ditches the suit and wears a sleeveless shirt instead. He is now ripped with muscles and wears a trucker's hat. Oil Blast * Description: The Monkey now uses an old vaccum funnel as a catalyst for this new weapon. The Oil hose is now even wider so that the spray has even more coverage (Oil can splash up to 300 bloons at once). And now he sometimes shoots 5 flaming Oil balls (once every 3 seconds) that explode 10 layers off of bloons on contact! This attack can be combined with the Oil to deal massive damage! '''Ability: '''Burn Blast: The Monkey calls on 'Big-Lug Oil' L.T.D to create a huge Oil wave that goes from the end of the track, all the way to the beginning while pushing bloons that get in its way along with it (even MOAB classes) at the speed of a green bloon. While the wave is moving up the track, The Monkey rapidly shoots flaming Oil balls at the wave, causing several explosions that do massive damage to bloons! Cooldown time: 150 seconds. * Stats: ^^^ * Cost: 35,000$ * Appearance changes: The only difference is that the monkey is now wearing a mask and gloves to protect his face and hands. Tier 5 upgrades Temple sacrifices Write the second section of your page here. Category:Towers